To produce hydrocarbons (e.g., oil, gas, etc.) from a subterranean formation, wellbores may be drilled that penetrate hydrocarbon-containing portions of the subterranean formation. The portion of the subterranean formation from which hydrocarbons may be produced is commonly referred to as a “production zone.” In some instances, a subterranean formation penetrated by the wellbore may have multiple production zones at various locations along the wellbore.
Generally, after a wellbore has been drilled to a desired depth, completion operations are performed. Such completion operations may include inserting a liner or casing into the wellbore and, at times, cementing a casing or liner into place. Once the wellbore is completed as desired (lined, cased, open hole, or any other known completion), a stimulation operation may be performed to enhance hydrocarbon production into the wellbore. Examples of some common stimulation operations involve hydraulic fracturing, acidizing, fracture acidizing, and hydrajetting. Stimulation operations are intended to increase the flow of hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation surrounding the wellbore into the wellbore itself so that the hydrocarbons may then be produced up to the wellhead.
In traditional systems for drilling boreholes, rock destruction is carried out via rotary power conveyed by rotating the drill string at the surface using a rotary table or by rotary power derived from mud flow downhole using, for example, a mud motor. Through these modes of power provision, traditional bits such as tri-cone, polycrystalline diamond compact (“PDC”), and diamond bits are operated at speeds and torques supplied at the surface rotary table or by the downhole motor.
When using a down hole motor, such as a mud motor, to generate the torque for performing drilling operations, some of the torque generated during the drilling operations may be transferred to the drilling string instead of the drill bit. This unwanted torque transfer renders the drill string unstable. Moreover, it reduces the torque that is delivered to the drill bit, reducing the efficiency of the drilling operations. It is therefore desirable to minimize the torque transferred to the Bottom Hole Assembly (“BHA”), the drill string and coil tubing.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.